DawnClan and DuskClan
by CharredLandscape
Summary: DawnClan and DuskClan are constantly fighting. What will rise to stop them, if they stop?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

DawnClan

Leader

Featherstar- A silver tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy

Amberflower- An amberish-brown she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Stormfang- A gray tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Warriors

Shadefire- A black she-cat with deep amber eyes.

Silverfeather- A silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mentor to Graypaw

Talonbreeze- A light ginger battle-scarred tom with blazing amber eyes.

Fawnleaf- A brown tom dappled with white, and light green eyes.

Fernsplash- A white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Larchflame- An almost furless brown tom with amber eyes.

Mentor to Windpaw

Mistleaf- A gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Pinecloud- A dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Hawkstorm- A brown tabby tom with grayish-blue eyes.

Apprentices

Windpaw- A light gray she-cat with fur that seems to flow in the wind. Has light blue eyes.

Graypaw- A white tom with gray spots. Has blue eyes.

Queens

Dewfeather- A light cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders

Riverleaf- A silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Froststorm- A white she-cat with light blue eyes.

DuskClan

Leader

Nightstar- A black she-cat flecked with white, like stars

Deputy

Littlehawk- A brown and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Snowpelt- A white tom with soft amber eyes

Warriors

Ravenmist- A black she-cat with grayish-blue eyes

Swiftheart- A white she-cat with streaks of black and green eyes

Darktuft- A dark gray tom with amber eyes

Tinyfeather- A very small she-cat with a lavender pelt and light amber eyes

Aspenspirit- A brown tom with blue eyes

Whitesong- A pure white, deaf she-cat with blue eyes

Finchpelt- A golden tom with amber eyes

Leaffoot- A black she-cat with strange brown tabby paws; green eyes

Flintheart- A light gray tom with amber eyes

Mousepool- A light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Robinflame- A brown she-cat with green eyes

Hawkflame- A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Snakegorse- A black tom with light amber eyes

Goldenpelt- A golden tom with dull green eyes


	2. Prologue

DawnClan and DuskClan have been battling for more than any cat can remember. The Warrior Code was altered much. No Gatherings. No friendships between Clans. No Clan preference other from your own. Nothing positive between either Clan. Every cat has lived by this code for generations and generations, and still lives on. But what if this precious code is broken?

A black cat flicked behind a tree in a moonlit forest. She glanced around, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness. She stepped forward, her ears facing forward. She darted to another tree.

DuskClan scent, She thought, trying to keep her pawsteps light. She almost hissed at the thought of a DuskClan cat trespassing on her territory. The black cat saw movement across from her, near a tree. She raised her haunches and sprinted toward the movement, leaping to pin it down. In a flurry of hissing and spitting, the black cat instantly recognized the cat. It was Aspenspirit, his brown tabby pelt faintly glowing.

"What are you doing on DawnClan territory?" The black cat demanded. "Oh, isn't it Shadefire?" Aspenspirit sneered. "To get raggedy DuskClan off of your precious land?" Shadefire snorted and let go of him. "Yes, O great one. Go back to DuskClan."

Aspenspirit crouched in a playful position and lashed his tail. "I won't go that easily," Shadefire straightened. "Wanting to be difficult, hmm?" She mewed blankly, then froze, holding her breath. Aspenspirit froze with her, grinning. Shadefire looked into his eyes, glaring. Her neck fur suddenly rose, and she hurled at Aspenspirit, hissing. Aspenspirit tackled her, pinning her down.

Shadefire smirked as she went limp under his grasp. "You have defeated me, great DuskClan cat. Spare me, spare me!" She swiped his belly and scrambled away, leaving Aspenspirit yowling in pain. As he continued whimpering, Shadefire mewed, "Tougher than you thought, eh?" Aspenspirit looked up at her, growling. "I won't give up yet," Then clumsily sprang at her, barely scratching Shadefire's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, but quickly lost her expression. "I'll spare you this one time, but next time, you won't be so lucky."


	3. Chapter 1

Shadefire opened her eyes, blinking to clear blurriness. She stood, stretched, and padded out, into the Clearing. Sunrise could easily be seen over the hill that guarded camp on one side; orange and pink staining the sky. Shadefire flicked her tail and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a sparrow, and started tearing off the feathers, putting them in a pile so she could line her nest with them.

She saw an amber cat emerge from the warriors den and pass the fresh-kill pile.

"Greetings, Amberflower," Shadefire dipped her head politely to the deputy. "Hello Shadefire," Amberflower replied, looking over her shoulder at the black she-cat. "I was organizing a hunting patrol, I thought you could lead it?" Shadefire nodded and mewed, "Could you bring Hawkstorm? He is a good hunter, oh, and maybe, um, Fernsplash? And-"

Amberflower interrupted her.

"Bring Hawkstorm and Fernsplash," She added, "Windpaw and Graypaw too. They need to practice their hunting skills. Also bring Mistleaf," Shadefire nodded. "Okay, I'll go get them," Then she quickly padded over to the warriors den, and saw the sleeping bodies of Hawkstorm and Mistleaf.

"Hawkstorm, Mistleaf! We're going on a hunting patrol,"

She ducked beneath the bush branches and prodded the two cats. Mistleaf's fur fluffed out as she woke. "What? A runting roll?" Shadefire looked at her. "Yes," Mistleaf nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you by the camp entrance," Then her gray fur flattened, and she scurried out of the den.

Shadefire turned her gaze to Hawkstorm.

"Hawkstorm, hunting patrol," She poked him with a paw, Hawkstorm opened one eye, looked at Shadefire, then closed it. The black she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Did you hear me? Did you-" Hawkstorm stretched his paws and looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "Yes, I heard you," He meowed irritably then got to his paws. Shadefire frowned. "You're acting like a stubborn kit!" She padded behind him and started pushing him, not noticing she stepped on a cat's tail. "Hey!" It was Larchflame, his piercing amber gaze gazing up at Shadefire. "Sorry!" Shadefire went back to pushing Hawkstorm with her head. "I may act like a kit, but keep in mind that I'm not one!" Hawkstorm grumbled, then stormed away to meet Mistleaf.

Rather gladly, Shadefire turned her head and saw Fernsplash looking up at her. "I'll go," She mewed quietly, then crawled away.

Shadefire's expression went blank and she padded over to the apprentices den, which was knitted with sticks and grass. Shadefire padded in. "Windpaw! Graypaw! You are going on a hunting patrol! No questions asked!" Windpaw twitched, then lifted her head from her paws. She turned her head to Graypaw, who was sleeping next to her.

"Graypaw," She whispered. "Hunting." Graypaw opened an eye and looked up at her. "Okay," He mewed quietly, and they both lifted. "I am proud of both of you. The other warriors woke like disturbed kits, and you apprentices woke like senior warriors!" Graypaw flicked his tail in amusement. "I can believe it, especially Hawkstorm, after the battle." Windpaw mewed in a know-it-all voice. Shadefire narrowed her eyes.

"You _know_ that that occasion was not fun for him." Shadefire remembered his brother, Eaglepaw, getting his throat ripped out by a DuskClan warrior. "Let's go," Windpaw countered to Graypaw, and they both ran out into the Clearing. Shadefire followed more slowly, and when she got to the group, she meowed, "We shall go," Hawkstorm narrowed his eyes. "What was the wait all about?"

Shadefire sighed, careful not to set off Hawkstorm's temper. She quickly glanced at Graypaw and Windpaw, gave a wink, then looked back at Hawkstorm. "The apprentices were taking so long to get ready, they wasted all of their time." Windpaw and Graypaw nodded their heads sarcastically. Graypaw stepped forward. "We sure did," Hawkstorm flattened his ears. "Well, you should've worried bout' that later, the Clan needs food more than you need your fur without a burr." Shadefire silenced him. "Let's all just forget about this, and let's go." As they started padding away, Shadefire looked over her shoulder to see Larchflame yowling a goodbye. Shadefire admired the fact that he had used many words that she didn't know to say "bye". "Goodbye!" Shadefire called back to Larchflame. She saw his tail droop, then pad away. As they reached their destination, Shadefire stopped, and kinked her tail to the left. "Hawkstorm, Fernsplash, Mistleaf, you go that way." Hawkstorm nodded, glanced at Fernsplash, then led the way through the forest. Shadefire looked down at the apprentices, who were looking up at her and grinning. "Shaall, we go?" Windpaw asked between clenched teeth. Shadefire nodded, and padded into the undergrowth. Windpaw's ruffled fur snagged against a bramble, and she hissed in response. "Keep it quiet," Graypaw whispered as his nose quivered. Windpaw forced herself to pull away from the bramble, and mewed, "Well, I was stuck!" Graypaw's tone became low and words slow. "Keep it down." Shadefire twitched as Graypaw ambled by, keeping his head and tail low, neck bristling. He found a scrawny bush with few needles, and peered through. He narrowed his eyes and looked behind his shoulder, and mouthed, "DuskClan warriors; come over here," Windpaw huffed as if just the mention of DuskClan stressed her, and she padded beside Graypaw. Her neck fur raised. Shadefire padded more cautiously to them, and gagged a gasp as she saw three DuskClan warriors, around a dead, bloody cat.


End file.
